Air seeders for metering a flow of seeds out of a bulk supply hopper and into conduits that deliver the seeds to remotely located openers are not new. However, this practice has largely been limited to seeds other than corn seeds where uniform seed spacing is critical to achieving satisfactory yield results. It is very difficult to maintain uniform spacing between individual seeds with an air seeder, especially when the seeds must be conveyed over long distances. However, the economies of scale achievable with the bulk handling and metering of corn seeds remain extremely attractive and give rise to a serious long-felt need to solve the problems heretofore experienced in the industry.